memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Galor-Klasse
Hallo, die Galor-Klasse existiert in drei Varianten, als Mittlerer Kreuzer, Zerstörer und Schlachtschiff. Sollen wir dazu einzelne Artikel erstellen oder es über Tabs lösen? Was meint ihr? Ventress (Diskussion) 15:49, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht das es da mehrere Varianten gibt. Das ganze ist mehr eine Sache der dfinition der einzelnen Medien. Ich glaube TNG nennt sie einen Zerstörer aber die Computerspiele machan daraus meist ein Schlachtschiff, ganz einfach weil es das bekannteste Cardassianer schiff ist. Das gleiche haben wir beispielsweise auch bei der Excelsior Klasse wo sich die Quellen nicht einig werden können ob sie ein Schwerer Kreuzer oder das größte und böseste Schlachtschiff der Föderation ist, weil es haltt das größte und Modernste Schiff ist welches auf dem Leinwand zu sehen ist.Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 16:29, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Stimmt nicht ganz: In sind es Zerstörer (was nach Typenreihenfolge dann das kleinste wäre), aber in vielen Episoden wie oder sind es Kreuzer. Das mit dem Schlachtschiff kann sein, canon ist es jedenfalls nicht. Allerding ist in ist (laut der MA/en) allerding wirklich vom Typ 3 die Rede, der die höchste von drei Einteilungen ist. Eine Subklassen-Unterschiedung dürfte damit sogar canon sein. :Ich denke, sollte es von einander abweichende Werte geben, sind Boxen eine angebrachte Lösung, auch wenn diese zur Zeit komische Breitenverzerrungen aufweisen. Übrigens frage ich mich, woher die Bezeichnung "Schwerer Kreuzer" (wie in der Bilder-Kategorie) kommt; im DS9TH steht (vermutlich als genauere Beschreibung des Canon-Kreuzers) "Mittlerer Kreuzer". Onicle (Diskussion) 16:39, 2. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Die Reiter mit DA CM und BA stiften so alleinstehent nur Verwirrung. Es ist nicht zu entziffern was sie bedeuten.Wenn es für die Klassifizierungen Zerstörer, Kreuzer, Schlachtschiff steht müsste da glaube ich DD, C und BB stehen was vielen leuten auch nichts sagt. Gruß,Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 16:56, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Die Bezeichnungen kommen aus DS9 Narrators Guide und Price of Freedom. Allerdings gebe ich dir recht, dass sie den meisten nix sagen. Zerstörer, Mittlerer Kreuzer, Schlachtschiff würden wahrscheinlich aber die Tabs übereinanderschieben aufgrund der begrentzen BReite von 250px.Ventress (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::Passt knapp, kannst es aber gerne wieder umändern. Nur beim Schlachtschiff könnte es sein das wir ähnlich der Miranda-Klasse noch ein paar unterreiter plazieren müssen, dennn zumindest BotF hat sowohl ein MK-1 als auch einMK-2 Galor Schlachtschiff. GrußVersusdelyxe (Diskussion) 20:25, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Tut mir leid das ich das zurückgestzt habe. Aber egeal wieviel besser es in Chome aussah, im Firefox ragte der ganze Text in die rechte Box hinein und war dadurch unleserlich. GrußVersusdelyxe (Diskussion) 12:02, 9. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :: Ich habe ein wenig rumexperimentiert und habe, glaube ich, das Problem gefunden. Anscheinend fängt der Tab ab einer gewissen anzahl von Zeichen (also Bustaben) rumzuspinnen egal ob sie am ende sichtbar sind oder nicht. Je mehr Zeichen eingebunden sind desto größer wird der Tab im verhältnis. Wenn man aus dem Kreuzer und Zerstörer Tabs die Referenzen herausnimmt aber nicht im Schlachtschiff dann haben die drei anscheinend eine ähnliche Anzahl an zeichen und haben kaum größenunterschiede. Wenn ich dagegen beim Schlachtschiff ebenfalls die referenzen herausnehme dann hat der Tab die wenigsten Zeichen und die Größenverhältnisse werden wieder wie vorher. Wenn alle drei die gleiche Zahl an Zeichen haben dann sind die Tabs perfekt gleich. Probiert es ruhig selbst Experimentierseite Wie man das Problem löst : keine Ahnung GrußVersusdelyxe (Diskussion) 12:38, 9. Jun. 2016 (UTC) MULTIPLE UNIVERSEN ganz ehrlich, ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber das sieht erz-hässlich aus. Ich plädiere dafür das wir das bisherige System belassen. Optich ansprechend aber auffällig genug damit jeder findet was er sucht. Warum sollten wir ohne Not verändern was einerseits Funktioniert und andererseit halbwegs gut aussieht. Versusdelyxe (Diskussion) 12:02, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Wirklich? Ich finds optisch ansprechender. Aber ich lass mich gern umstimmen :-) Was meinen die anderen dazu? Ventress (Diskussion) 12:06, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Ventress zu. Das neue Design gefält mir besser als das alte, allerdings fände ich ein System wie das was die Jedipedia hat, bei dem alle Versionen einer Person, Schiff etc. auf einer Seite sind besser. Jinn (Diskussion) 13:19, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich finde die bisherige Lösung sowohl optisch als auch Quelltext-technisch wesentlich besser. Wobei ich noch anmerken möchte, dass auch die wiederum davorige Variante mit den breiteren Boxen und dem größeren Abstand zwischen Realitätsüberschrift und oberem Rand noch ansprechender war. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:43, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::Welche Variante war das nochmal? Jinn (Diskussion) 17:47, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::::Die sah praktisch aus wie die jetzige, nur, dass die Box mit der Realitäts-Art in eigentlich allen Ansichten der Artikelbreite entsprach und nicht wie jetzt oft viel schmaler ist. Außerdem stand der Name der Realität nicht oben so am Rand hingequetscht, sondern hatte einen größeren Abstand davon. Übrigens ist es doch so, dass, wenn z.B. eine Schiffsklasse nur mit in STO hinein übernommmen wurde, aber schon in der Form in der Primären Realität existiert, der STO-Teil doch auch in den Primären Artikel geschrieben wird. Ein STO-Realitäts-Link sollte doch eigentlich nur angewandt werden, wenn der Artikel selbst nur in STO (und dessen Spiegeluniversum) vorkommt oder wenn er sich von der Primären Realität sehr stark unterscheidet bzw. reaktiviert wurde, wie ''Constitution''-Klasse (STO). Ein derartiger Link scheint mit in den bisher überarbeiteten Artikeln wie ''Valdore''-Klasse sinnlos. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 18:18, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::::So, wieder abgepasst. Wie ist diese Möglichkeit? Bei mir wird nichts oben angequetscht angezeigt...Ventress (Diskussion) 12:02, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::::::Darf ich fragen, wenn wir hier schon bei den Realitäts-Vorlagen sind, wo du denn bitteschön den Namen Kelvin-Zeitlinie her hast?! Die Zerstörung der Kelvin ist nur eines von vielen anderen Ereignissen dieser Realität, und auch nicht das erste. Das die Zeitlinie schaffende und verändernde Schiff ist die Narada, und die Zeitlinie wird allein schon durch ihr Auftauchen gebildet! Wenn es jetzt nur für diesen Namen wirklich Quellen gibt, werde ich mich trotz der Fehler wohl damit abfinden müssen. Wenn aber andere Namen ebenfalls genauso (un-)offiziell sind, würde ich Narada-Zeitlinie oder eben weiterhin (ungenau) "Neue Zeitlinie" vorschlagen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 10:06, 24. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Hab ich beim Verschieben angegeben. :-) Kelvin-Zeitlinie ist der Name, der seit dieser Woche von CBS offiziell vergeben wurde. Hier: Twittermeldung Ventress (Diskussion) 10:25, 24. Jun. 2016 (UTC)